


Sole Source of Solace

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Discovery, First Kiss, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Past Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Past Kylo Ren/Dopheld Mitaka, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Secret Identity, Secret Porn Star, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Hux has been harbouring a secret foot fetish for years. Mostly he entertains himself with videos from the holonet, particularly that one model with the moles on his ankle.Turns out Kylo has a secret too...





	Sole Source of Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verybadhedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadhedgehog/gifts).



> Prompt fill for [this Kyluxhardkinks prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/164725892261/kylo-is-a-model-for-a-foot-fetish-porn-site-hux)\- Kylo is a model for a foot fetish porn site. Hux regularly jerks off to him without realizing who's feet he's hot for. The only problem? Kylo has a very distinct pattern of moles on his ankle and Hux happens to catch him with no shoes on one day. He knows the feet immediately.
> 
> And for verybadhedgehog who wanted someone to notice the size of Kylo's feet...

 

Hux hadn’t meant to notice Kylo’s feet. He really hadn’t. But in all honesty how could he not?

He’d long made a point of not paying attention to anything below the knees of his colleagues. Not after that embarrassing second year of the academy when hormones and communal showers had revealed rather more about his sexuality that he might have wished. 

That had been a surprise to say the least. Of course the rituals of boot maintenance, and the humiliation of kneeling before a superior to clean his boots had some appeal but it wasn’t until he realised how beautiful feet were that the full effect had become apparent. 

Hux couldn’t say what it was that drew him to a body part that most romantic and pornographic holos seemed to disregard. Was it the strength? The architecture of all those visible tendons and bones that appealed to the engineer in him? The way a man showed how hard he worked by the marks and calluses he developed? 

Whatever it was that had drawn Hux in, the taboo nature had made him keep it secret. There were a few specific holo channels that he could watch in the privacy of his quarters. But was wasn’t the same as the real thing.

He’d had a few partners since his academy days, some long term and some just for a night, but while he’d risked the occasional kiss or caress in the bedroom he’d never indulged his actual fantasies. It wasn’t worth the risk of rejection or worse- humiliation.

So he’d made a point to keep his eyes above the knee until that fateful morning on the bridge. He’d dropped his datapad just as Ren approached and the Knight, ever the professional, had stepped on the rank cuff of his sleeve when he’d bent to retrieve it.

Hux had looked up, intending to snap at the insolent prick when he’d accidentally caught sight of the foot pinning him in place. 

To say that Ren’s feet were large would be an understatement. Of course the Knights of Ren didn’t conform to First Order uniform regulations but if they had… Hux was not a small man. He was thin, but he was also tall. He wore the narrow fitting of the largest standard size of boots supplied by the quartermaster’s store. Compared to his feet, Ren’s were massive.

Hux had almost embarrassed himself by reaching out towards the boot pinning his sleeve, not to remove it but the measure the width of the toe box with his fingers. He realised what he was doing at the very last moment, and turned it into a vicious grip on Ren’s ankle. But that really hadn’t helped.

It was hard to tell Ren’s exact build through all those robes, but the thickness of the calf under all that supple leather and the sheer size of the ankle bones… Hux had felt himself flush and pulled back, ignoring the ripping sound as his sleeve paid the price. 

That ridiculous mask might be covering Ren’s face but somehow Hux still knew that he was smirking.

Damn him. 

Hux had sneered, breathing through his nose as he straightened up in the hope that sheer contempt would keep his cock from reacting. It didn’t work and that only made his anger worse.

As he turned away he’d caught sight of Ren tipping his head thoughtfully. 

The fact that Ren could read minds didn’t occur to him until he was almost at his office.

* * *

Three hours after his shift  _ should _ have ended, Hux was finally sitting on the edge of his bed and slowly peeling off his uniform. Between supply problems, engineering problems, and the constant threat of Starkiller falling behind schedule he’d barely had time to feed himself, let alone think about the Kylo revelation.

Now, as he pressed his heel carefully against the bootjack, the image of those broad black boots filled his mind once more. 

He hadn’t even noticed at the time that they were filthy, and slightly burned, but apparently his subconscious had mapped every inch of the image for later contemplation. 

Something in him bristled at such negligence for protocol. He’d memorised every word of the First Order regulations on dress, and Kylo had always been a walking violation of that, but there was something about this that especially offended Hux. Disregarding his own proclivities for a moment, feet were the root of any combat fighter and for the most elite member of the Order to treat his own with such disdain… Hux almost wanted to put him on a charge and force him to clean the things until he could see his face in them.

His cock twitched idly at the more pleasing thought of peeling them off the man and cleaning them himself. At least then they’d be up to his own standard. And he’d be in the perfect position to inspect those massive feet for himself.

“For fuck’s sake, Armitage.” Hux sighed, covering his face with his hands.

He was not going to do this. He was not going to fixate on what those feet might look like, how they might feel in his hands, the weight of them pressing against every part of his body, the taste… of Kylo fucking Ren.

He was not going to fixate on Kylo Ren’s feet, or any other portion of his anatomy. 

He was not going to ever consider what might be under those filthy boots and foul smelling robes. 

He wasn’t.

He. Was. Not.

Too agitated to deal with caring for his own uniform just then, Hux stripped out of his clothes in a rush, abandoning them across the floor on his way into the refresher.

Cold water would fix things long enough for him to get a grip on himself. His cock jumped, completely hard and beginning to bead precome at the innuendo.

_ Traitor,  _ Hux thought as he stepped under the cool spray. 

His libido ignored him, presenting instead the image of Hux solving the problem of Kylo’s lack of hygiene right there in his own shower. If he got him alone Hux could humiliate him, scrub his body until his skin turned red and his face was blushing with shame for his carelessness, then he could force Kylo to sit on the cold tile bench and put his feet in Hux’ lap for the first proper attention they’d probably had in years.

Groaning aloud Hux rested his forehead against the tiles and squeezed the base of his cock, willing the thoughts to stop. It didn’t help. Neither did spinning the dial as far toward cold as he could. His body was shivering with the chill, but his erection was undeterred and his imagination just incorporated the conditions into the vision.

Kylo’s feet would be slippery with soap and so so warm to the touch as Hux manipulated them. In his mind’s eye he pushed them together around his length, moaning at the softly rippling texture of ten toes gliding over the head of his cock one-by-one. 

“STOP IT!” Hux punched the wall, absolutely livid with himself that things had gotten this far.

The pain in his hand finally brought him back to his senses, at least a little. 

He knew nothing about what Kylo Ren looked like under his clothing and helmet. The man could be repugnant for all he could tell. If he was even a man at all. There was no guarantee that he was human. Snoke wasn’t. 

Hux was just filling in the gaps with generic images and if he was going to do that then he might as well focus on an actual person. He had just the thing.

Slapping his hand against the control panel with more force than was strictly necessary, Hux turned off the shower and stalked through to the bedroom without even bothering to dry off. 

His undershirt was closest to the fresher door, so he snatched it up to rub fitfully at the blood seeping from his split knuckles. The garment would be going in the incinerator when he was done anyway, another bodily fluid would make no difference.

The secure drawer in his desk opened at a touch, revealing his small collection of toys, the data chips he used exclusively for porn, and the datapad he’d deliberately kept off the network. He ignored the toys for now, but selected the right chip on the first go and carried it over to the bed with his pad. 

He spread the half bloody undershirt over the middle of the bed with one hand whilst the other slipped the chip into the datapad. While it loaded he climbed on to the bed without a single care for the cold water seeping into the sheets. 

At first he kneeled, his cock bobbing ignored for now between his thighs and his fingers taping over the screen with practised ease. He should probably have worried about that. As his responsibilities increased with his rank it was natural that his opportunities for physical contact should decrease- but the location of his favourite porn becoming muscle memory?

That was probably a bad sign. 

If he weren’t so desperate for release right now he’d definitely be worrying about that.

But the shonky homemade title card was on the screen and he settled in to enjoy the ride.

There was plenty of professional pornography in the galaxy, even for his own preferences. He’d seen most of it during the occasional moments of furtive frustration, but there was very little that he enjoyed enough to revisit. There always seemed to be a focus on impractical shoes or the infliction of pain, and he wasn’t necessarily interested in that. Not always at least.

Whoever this man was, he made his own videos and focused as much on care and worship as anything else. 

Hux bit his lip as the sound of boots on metal decking echoed from the datapad’s small speakers. It took him a moment to settle the device against the pillows and relax into a comfortable kneel with his cock jutting out over the undershirt he’d spread on the bed. 

Even in this cleanliness was at the forefront of his mind. 

The boots stopped an inch or two in front of the camera, stretching shiny and perfect up thick well sculpted calves. 

He’d seen it two dozen times or more, but Hux always found his mouthwatering at this pause, the tense silence before the man sat neatly on the bed behind him. He wore no other clothing beyond the boots. 

The lighting and camera angle always cut off the man’s head for anonymity’s sake, but his body was wonderfully broad and muscular with plush pecs and thighs that were probably thicker than Hux’ own torso. The thighs slowly parted to reveal the absurdly large cock standing proud from a triangle of neatly trimmed hair. However impressive that member was, it was not the star attraction. 

Hux gave his own cock the first slow lazy stroke of the night, gripping only lightly as the angle shifted. A pair of hands had appeared now from behind the camera. Hux had never worked out where on the other person’s body the camera was attached- it rarely showed more than forearms and the view from the abdomen down - but it was perfectly placed to create the illusion of the viewer being in the room. 

The man on the bed sat perfectly still as the hands stroked reverently over each boot in turn, his own massive hands gripping the edge of the bed. In his other videos he usually did more, but Hux had an affinity for this one. He’d love the opportunity to do whatever he liked with his particular model. 

A decision was reached, and the left boot was selected. Hux stroked a little harder, pressing his cock up towards his belly as the hands in the film lifted the foot into their lap and pressed it firmly against their own. They flexed their hips slightly, humping the sole while they tugged the boot free.

The first sock covered foot trailed up and out of sight for a moment before reappearing naked barely an inch from the lens. Hux didn’t know for sure but he’d always imagined that the man pressed his foot against the lips of the cameraman, wriggling his toes until he gave into the temptation to bite down on the fabric and pull it away. There wasn’t time in the sequence for anything more, but Hux felt a pulse of precome sliding over his fingers at the thought of closing his lips over one of those perfectly formed toes.

He realised then that he was far too close to enjoy the whole video. Not tonight when he’d already been aroused for so long and his head was spinning with fantasies.

With his freehand Hux scrolled through the video, stroking faster while it skipped through the massage, worship, and lotion. Finally normal speed returned. 

The hands cradled both ankles in a gentle grip, then tugged sharply, dragging the man a little closer to the edge. Lotion glittered on pale mole-dotted skin as the feet were folded together sole-to-sole around the cameraman’s cock. 

It wasn’t small by any means, not compared to his own hands, but it was practically engulfed between those broad elegant soles. The cameraman thrust up, the friction easing back his foreskin where it peeked out between the arches and Hux stroked in time with the soft slap of flesh-on-flesh. 

His palms weren’t enough to simulate firm bones and sinews but he linked his fingers and pushed up with his hips all the same. Precome was flowing freely now, slicking both his own skin and the feet on the screen. 

The cameraman’s thighs tensed, his grip turning white as his balls drew up. Hux tasted blood where his teeth were worrying at his lower lip. He didn’t want to come first, he wanted to see…

On screen the rhythm stuttered to a halt, pearly globs of come pulsing over arches and toes to paint out the dark moles that dotted the man’s skin. At the top of the frame, previously ignored in favour of the foreground view, a single hand was working with feverish intensity for just a moment before the man himself came.

Hux came with him, bucking his hips sharply and splashing the shirt with come as thick white ropes splattered over the man’s own feet, the cameraman’s cock, and the camera lens itself. 

With that last moment of technological misfortune the image snapped off, leaving Hux gasping into the silence of his empty room, hunched over his empty bed and ruined undershirt. 

The films were thrilling but the ending always left him feeling… empty, in a way. If that were him, if he were really there, he wouldn’t leave it at that. He’d lick him clean, massage the kinks from his muscles, kiss each and every one of those moles, and leave him perfect. 

It seemed almost sacrilegious for it to end like that. Though perhaps the man and his camera operator did all that in private. They worked hard to maintain their anonymity, and most people probably didn’t watch porn for the aftercare.

Still, Hux thought idly to himself while he wiped his hands on the shirt and shuffled off the bed to sort out his uniform, it would be nice to see that, even if he couldn’t have it for himself. Perhaps he wouldn’t feel so awkward in the afterglow. 

* * *

If Hux had been asked to think of the worst places to get an unwanted erection then Snoke’s audience chamber wouldn’t even have been on the list.

Never in a million years would Hux have imagined that it was possible to look at that ancient cracked face and still struggle to keep his libido under control. 

Though of course Snoke wasn’t the cause. Ren was.

Hux had arrived first for once, and stood at parade rest while he waited. He’d mostly managed to work the temporary madness about Ren’s feet out of his system over the last few nights and had felt confident that he could face the man without humiliating himself.

That was until Ren had strode in seconds before Snoke’s call connected and had taken his place at Hux’ side by melodramatically place his foot alongside Hux’ own.

It had to be deliberate. 

It had to be.

No one would ever naturally align his boot so exactly with the person beside him. Hux could feel that they were pressed heel to heel without a millimetres overlap, and the contact continued along the lateral edge until the toes curved away. 

Hux had glanced down to see just how far Ren’s foot extended beyond his own, and how much wider it was in comparison. He couldn't see anything thanks to the robe but his mouth had gone dry all the same at the thought of what those boots might be doing to Ren’s feet. 

Did Ren bother to care for them properly? His body was a weapon, but given the state of both lightsaber and robes that didn’t really mean anything. If he had left them neglected would he appreciate some tender care, or would he sneer at it? Would he allow Hux to moisturise them, remove the hard edges and treat the wounds, make them soft and smooth and perfect in his hands…

Ren’s robe slipped from where it had caught on a buckle, to reveal a perfect mirror polish on the leather.

Snoke had asked him a question then. Hux had almost swallowed his own tongue in panic.

Damn Ren. Damn him.

* * *

“Sir, there’s an urgent message for Ren.”

Hux looked up from his inspection of the weapons console with a barely professional roll of his eyes. “Then give it to him, Lieutenant.” 

Beside him Lieutenant Mitaka coughed strangely and avoided eye contact with the General or the young woman hovering nervously in front of them.

“We, uh, can’t, Sir.”

55,000 crew on board and somehow Hux still had to do everything himself. 

“Why not?”

She cringed slightly at the ice in his tone but still didn’t move to do her job. “He’s in the aft gym, Sir.”

“And?”

“Lord Ren locks the gym doors with the highest level access codes and disables the communications systems, Sir,” Mitaka supplied helpfully, but still without meeting his gaze.

“What?!” Why hadn’t he been told about this? Why was Ren being allowed to flaunt safety protocols so wanton… His mind fully rewound Mitaka’s words, and Hux felt himself bristle all over again. 

“Don’t call him that. He isn’t a Lord of anything.” Other than lord of aggravating my very last nerve, he added to himself. “How long has this been going on?”

“Lo… Ren has always done that, Sir,” the woman said, apparently sensing an out in the form of blaming Ren for her lack of initiative.

“It’s to protect his identity, Sir,” Mitaka added, “He trains without the mask you see.”

Hux turned fully to study the man’s profile, but somehow Dopheld was managing to hide most of his face with the shadow of his hat brim. “Why do you know so much about Ren’s habits?”

Mitaka swallowed audibly, but though he seemed to redden there was no explanation forthcoming. 

Before the silence could become too uncomfortable, the other Lieutenant cut in, “Sir, usually we’d contact one of his Knights to relay the message, but they’re not onboard and you’re the only one with clearance to override the door locks.”

“Fine,” Hux sighed, making a mental note to get Mitaka alone later, “Which console do you need me at?”

“Oh, no Sir, I’m afraid the door lock on the gym can only be overridden in person. You’ll have to go down to the gym, Sir.”

Hux sighed again. Of course he would. 

* * *

Out of the four officer’s gyms onboard the Finalizer, the aft one was the smallest and least frequented. It was uncomfortably far from most of the officers quarters, had the smallest amount of equipment, and most importantly it was hellishly close to the engines.

At times like this when they were coasting along on routine patrol it was relatively quiet, but during manoeuvres some peculiarity of the ships architecture amplified the noise. So of course Hux would never have noticed that Ren had all but commandeered the space for his own personal use.

Though that might have as much to do with his own lack of physical training over the last few months too. Even walking this far to the back of the ship had left him uncomfortably sweaty. Yes, that was definitely the reason his uniform felt stifling. It had nothing to do with the prospect of Kylo Ren being barely dressed on the other side of this door.

He waved a hand over the door intercom. “Ren? Are you in there?” Nothing. 

He glanced around to check that no one was watching, then knocked with as much dignity as he could muster. Nothing.

Well, if he saw Kylo’s unmasked face he could honestly say that he had tried to give the man some warning. Supreme Leader Snoke wouldn’t hold that against him, surely? 

As he punched in the access code Hux realised that he didn’t actually know where the prohibition on seeing Ren’s face originally came from. Was it from Snoke? Or was Ren just that… self conscious? Vain? Melodramatic?

It was probably the third option, Hux decided as the doors slide open to reveal the gym in semi darkness but for the fitful red glow of Ren’s unstable lightsaber.

“Lights! 100%!” Hux called towards the ceiling with a self satisfied smirk at so completely wrecking the other man’s night vision. 

The warm glow of malice didn’t last. The words were barely out of his mouth, and Ren was already swearing in irritation when an invisible force drove Hux back into the bulkhead by his throat.

They stared at each other in shock for a moment, Ren still squinting under the bright lights and Hux blinking away the stinging tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks. They were involuntary of course, the natural result of having his throat squeezed by a man standing fifteen feet away, but Hux was far too proud to let Ren see them. 

Hux turned his eyes to the floor, and instantly stopped caring about his throat.

Ren was barefoot. Hux let his eyes dart upward for a moment, taking in the sizeable bulge in the front of his leggings and the shockingly emotive face half-hidden by non-regulation hair, but he barely registered any of it. Ren was standing in the middle of the matting, his long elegant toes flexing rhythmically against the soft surface, embodying everything Hux had hoped for. It was too good to be true.

The pressure around his neck stopped abruptly. Without its support Hux tumbled to his knees, gasping in for the first time in what was probably far too long. 

He felt dizzy and chose to keep his head down while Ren walked towards him. He’d probably humiliated himself already, staring so long and forgetting to breath like some ridiculous lovestruck idiot in a romance holo. Watching those finely formed feet crossing the floor wouldn’t help. Even the slap as they moved across the mats seemed oddly familiar.

His cock twitched in pavlovian recognition. 

Surely not.

Ren was in front of him now, his feet in the shadow of his own head. Pale, long, and broad, with  the sharply raised extensor tendons dusted with dark hairs- Ren’s feet were in surprisingly good condition, and as Hux moved to let more light fall on them he noticed something else. 

There was a constellation of moles above his right ankle. One that Hux knew well.

Oh no. Hux closed his eyes. The universe must be mocking him

He’d masturbated to someone splashing come over those dark little marks less than twelve hours earlier.

“You know,” Ren said conversationally, in a voice that was far more lyrical than the helmet’s vocoder ever let on, “for a man who serves a Force adept like Snoke, you think  _ very _ loudly.”

His face was burning with humiliation and shame. There wasn’t anything in the universe that would make him look at Ren in this moment. He’d keep his head down and his words to himself.

Something cool touched his cheek, slipped down, ruffling his sideburns before it slipped under his chin and the sharp edge of a toenail pressed into the soft flesh there. 

Hux felt his teeth lock together. He wanted to resist. He wanted to keep his position for the rest of time and never ever look Ren in those oddly liquid eyes. But also wanted to twist his head. To catch Ren off guard and bite that impertinent toe. He wanted more.

“Then do it.” Kylo baited, flexing his toes to force Hux’ head up. 

Hux resisted. He was not a submissive to be pushed around. He was a General. He was this man’s equal and he would never…

Suddenly the pressure on his jaw was gone, and a far more intimate sensation had taken its place. Ren had shifted his weight, dragging his foot down the line of Hux’ throat and sternum to rest firmly over the hardening line of his cock. Always ready to betray him it twitched inside his jodhpurs, eager for more.

“Stop it!” Hux spat, his contrary nature taking control at last. There was, and never had been, anything that could motivate him as much as spite, and even this was no exception. He glared up at Ren.

“Why?” Kylo asked with the ghost of a smile. “Isn’t this what you want? Our quarters aren’t that far apart. I know what you dream about. You like my films. You dream of being in Dopheld’s place. Well here’s your chance.”

“ _ Here _ is a public gym accessible to thousands of officers. I hardly consider it to be conducive to…” Hux cut himself off. He wasn’t going to get into this. Not with Ren. Not ever. “I’m only here because you broke protocol by locking the doors and there’s an urgent message from your Knights that needs your attention. My private thoughts are my own.”

The hint of a smile vanished again as Ren’s face turned mask like. “A message? Show me.”

Hux handed up a datapad, painfully aware that Ren was still resting two thirds of his body weight square on his crotch. Rage had done much to reduce his erection but while Ren read Hux tried his best to focus on letting go of his arousal entirely.

Some of Ren’s words replayed in the silence. ‘ _ You dream of being in Dopheld’s place _ ,’ he’d said. Well, that explained why the Lieutenant knew so much about the other man’s habits. Of course that meant that Dopheld also shared his interests… Hux swallowed, vowing to leave that consideration until he was truly in private. 

“Fuck!” 

The pressure on his crotch vanished, and before Hux could stand so had Ren. Whatever the message had been, Hux clearly didn’t rate an explanation.

* * *

Hux was just finishing his evening meal- the only meal he'd managed to find time for that day- and was staring down the bottle of brandy on his dresser when someone  _ hammered  _ at the door.

It wasn't Dopheld. The uneasy little arrangement they'd reached was always announced by a tap at his door so quiet he’d almost miss the sound, but this was a noise fit to wake the dead and probably half the corridor. 

None of his officers would even think of disturbing him like this…

The banging continued. 

Checking his sleeve to ensure his wrist knife was properly situated in its holster, Hux crossed to the door and pressed a thumb to the security camera screen.

Kylo Ren stood in the corridor, swaying slightly in his mud streaked robes like a broken god of death.

_ Ren. _

Hux had almost forgotten that the man existed. 

Three months the Supreme Leader’s favourite had been missing from their co-command without a single word for Hux about his mission. 

Three months since he'd left Hux kneeling on the floor of the gym with the imprint of Kylo’s foot faintly outlined on the his dick. 

Hux wasn’t proud of the way he'd slunk off to the nearest refresher that day to take himself in hand, or the way he'd sought out Lieutenant Mitaka’s company when it became clear that Ren wasn't coming back any time soon. 

Now Ren was outside his door, apparently in desperate need of his professional help, and all Hux could think about was his own sexual desires. Anything could have happened over the last few months. Ren might have dire news about the First Order’s position in the galaxy…

Shame burning inside him, Hux unlocked the door.

And instantly found himself being propelled backward by a wall of muscle with over-familiar hands and a pungent aroma.

Hux opened his mouth to protest only to have it filled by Kylo’s tongue.

Clearly he  _ wasn't _ here for any kind of professional reason.

His calves hit the edge of the couch. To stop himself from falling- he'd end up trapped under Kylo’s bulk- he finally found the power to move him arms. Instead of pushing Kylo away the treacherous things sank his fingers into Kylo’s hair to deepen the kiss.

Kylo’s hair was  _ sticky. _

Sticky and flaky at the same time.

The fastidious part of himself that had maintained an ice blue couch in military quarters for five damn years without a mark took control. 

As disgusting as the sensation between his fingers might be Hux still tightened his grip and hauled on the handfuls of hair, forcing Kylo back.

Kylo just laughed and leaned in to it.

“No.”

Who knew? A single syllable could stop this lunatic. If only he'd known that sooner.

“You don't want this?” Kylo asked. He looked genuinely puzzled beneath the grime. “Your mind…”

“Get the fuck out of my mind and get in the shower,” Hux snapped with a sharp shove of Ren’s head in the relevant direction. “I don't know what  _ this _ is but I'm not doing anyone or anything in your condition.”

Trying to move the other man was like trying to move a planet- it could be done but it took a frustrating amount of effort. Kylo swayed toward the refresher for a second before he tipped forward again. His whole front was pressed against Hux from his impossibly wide chest to the telltale bulge between his thighs.

“Your fantasy, General,” Kylo shifted his feet so they framed Hux’ own. “About taking care of me. Taking care of these…” 

Hux shuddered as Kylo dragged one foot up the outside of his leg.

“Thirteen weeks in the field, they need some TLC.”

“You certainly smell like it. Get. In. The. Shower.” Hux said, punctuating each word with a push against that ridiculous chest.

This time Ren relented, shedding clothes as he walked slowly backwards, eyes fixed on Hux’ face as he went.

Hux had seen Kylo naked dozens of times thanks to those films that he still couldn’t quite believe the man starred in, but somehow watching him strip was far more thrilling. It was a surprise how easily the robes were stripped away. They looked complicated and heavy but they dropped to the floor much faster than his own clothing might have done.

He almost laughed when the sleeves were revealed to be attached to some kind of crop top under the surcoat but then he spotted the sharp definition of Kylo’s abs and his throat turned dry. Apparently months off ship had sculpted his physique even more.

Suddenly self conscious Hux folded his arms around his own middle like Kylo’s Force abilities might extend to x-ray vision. In all his fantasies about touching the gorgeous body in front of him he’d quite forgotten about his own visible ribs and soft belly.

Now Ren was really here- standing in the shower cubicle in just his leggings and boots- watching Hux expectantly and all Hux wanted to do was run.

“Well?” Kylo asked at last when Hux made no move to follow him. “Are you going to join me or not? I thought you’d appreciate the chance to help me remove these before we began.”

“I…”

He really didn’t know how to continue that sentence but Kylo cut him off before he had the chance.

“You don’t have to take your uniform off.” Kylo said in bored tones. “Not that it fools anyone.”

Hux felt himself bristle far more than he should have done in the circumstances. “I can’t get in the shower fully dressed!” 

Fuck, he was making such a fool of himself.

Kylo shrugged. It was an almost hypnotic gesture on such wide shoulders. “These are your quarters, you can do what you like. Change into your robe if it makes you feel better.”

The thought of destroying his uniform had been bad enough but ruining one of his few casual outfits was out of the question. Irritated beyond question Hux stripped down to his briefs as quickly as he could, even revealing his wrist holster in his haste to get it done. 

Kylo didn’t even blink at the non-regulation weapon. Hux supposed he shouldn’t be all that surprised - Ren probably hadn’t done anything by the regulations in his entire life. 

As he stepped into the enclosed space of the ‘fresher with Kylo and gestured toward the metal bench in the shower stall Hux was struck by just how filthy the other man really was. 

Hux hadn’t been joking about the smell of stale sweat and dried blood, but he was shocked that there were actual tide marks on Kylo’s pale skin. The flexible collar of his helmet had left concentric rings running up his neck while the braces now hanging loose around his hips were still visible as paler marks up his belly and over his shoulders. 

“Don’t you wash when you’re planetside?” He muttered, watching Ren settle on the bench with his fingers gripping the edge. The posture reminded him so viscerally of the pose from his favourite video that his cock twitched despite the smell.

“Desert planet. Sand baths or nothing.”

“So you opted for nothing.”

Kylo raised one hand in a rude gesture. “As you can see, bathing daily doesn’t help in those kind of temperatures.”

Hux really didn’t believe Kylo’s denial, but his brain had drifted to the thought of Kylo’s boots filling with sand and damaging those elegant feet. Suddenly he was gripped by the need to remove them as quickly as possible.

“Much better,” Kylo said under his breath when Hux stepped into the generous cubicle and sank slowly to his knees. The words were so low they were almost a purr.

Hux felt a shiver run up his spine at the approval and for once he didn't feel the need to hide his pleasure. 

They both knew why they were here.

Kylo leaned back a little to slide his left foot forward. The sole of his boot grated slightly against the plasteel floor and Hux knew then that he didn't want these gritty abominations to touch him anymore than absolutely necessary. 

Like most First Order officers Hux had rarely left the relatively sterile environment of the fleet. While he might theoretically enjoy the process of cleaning the filth from Kylo’s boots later he had no wish to incorporate the act into this initial encounter. It would probably be humiliating enough to clean Kylo’s feet.

Decision made, Hux teased open the buckles running up Ren’s ankle using as little of his fingertips as he could. All the same, sand instantly dusted the floor and Hux’ knee. It clung to the fine hairs there like it's only purpose was the make human beings uncomfortable. 

Hux tried to keep his nose from wrinkling with disgust when he gripped the boot’s heel. He could feel the fine texture of the sand and the same stickiness that he'd encountered in Kylo’s hair. 

Clenching his teeth he tightened his stomach muscles and pulled.

He was just beginning to wonder whether he could even stomach the rest of this encounter when Kylo broke the silence with a near sexual moan of relief as the boot slipped free.

A glance up showed Ren staring down with a pleased grin on his face.

Hux didn't manage to stifle a yelp followed by a moan of his own when the hot weight of Kylo’s foot settled over his cock. The sensation felt too light, like Kylo was holding back, and before Hux could remember his hygiene concern he was already pushing his hips up to meet him. 

Even through two layers of fabric Kylo’s foot felt just as perfect as he'd always imagined. 

Hux caught Kylo’s ankle in a gentle grip and sighed at the texture under his fingertips. He never would have believed that any of the Knights of Ren with their ragged cowls and constant smell of death would wear silk mix socks under their boots, but then he'd never have imagined Kylo as a foot model anyway.

The First Order offered few opportunities for indulgence and allowed even less, but Hux had thought his own pure wool socks a decadent extravagance. How wrong he'd been. 

He reached blindly for the other boot, working the buckles without bothering to look at them while he stared down at the foot in his lap.

The sock was dry and surprisingly clean given the state of the rest the man. Hux could easily imagine pushing the two feet together and fucking into the slick silken texture. He'd ruin them of course, pale cum splashed across the pure black of the fabric. Perhaps then he could make Ren put his boots back on and spend the day with his seed seeping between his toes.

A cough from above reminded him that he'd stopped with his other hand resting limply on the toe box of Kylo's other boot.

“Sorry.” Hux muttered as he turned his eyes to the floor and tugged the boot off with a little more reverence. This sock was less clean, something had leaked in over the cuff and dried in place. Probably the blood of whoever had stood in Ren’s way.

The toes pressed against his crotch wriggled in an oddly comforting manner. 

Still, this wasn’t what Hux wanted. Not today.

He lowered Kylo’s foot carefully to the floor and stood to deposit the boots on the tile outside the cubicle before he closed the door with a snap. 

Ren looked towards the noise and missed the movement of Hux’ hand on the controls.

The shower poured into life, still cold and set to the massaging pulse that Hux had always favoured. 

There was a moment of spluttered curses before huge rough hands dragged Hux from his position by the door and forward to straddle Kylo’s lap. The first rush of water had done little to clean him, instead it was just enough to dissolve the grime in his hair so it flowed down his shoulders and dangerously close to Hux’ skin.

“That’s disgusting, let me go until you’re clean!” He cried in mostly-mock protest. The hands on his hips were warm and strong, and the thighs under his arse felt practically molten. He didn't really want to move even if he was stopping most of the water from reaching Kylo’s skin.

The reply was a flat “No.” followed by a kiss so determined that Hux felt sure he’d suffocate before it ended. “That’s your job, remember?”

Hux rolled his eyes, but reached back for the shampoo anyway. Not the one that he imported as another small indulgence, but the First Order standard issue bottle that had sat untouched on the shelf for at least a year. 

Kylo glanced at the bottle and raised an eyebrow.

“You’ll have to prove that you’re worthy of the good stuff,” Hux said, taking a little of the sting from the words with a kiss. It didn’t seem to work much but Kylo relaxed under his hands as he worked knotted tresses into a vaguely mentholated foam.

Now that the water was heating up Hux was far too comfortable in that warm lap to move again. So he used the shampoo to work his way down Kylo’s broad shoulders and impossible chest, working the collected filth out of every wrinkle. He hadn’t expected to enjoy this part of the task but the way Kylo seemed to melt under his hands was intoxicating. 

By the time Hux had made it down to his waist Kylo was so relaxed that Hux might have thought he was asleep if Kylo wasn’t still stroking his back.

Hux felt his own fingertips catch on fabric and looked down. 

“Whoops.” 

Kylo was still wearing his improbably high-waisted leggings. 

Unlike Hux’ own sensible standard-issue briefs which had started to sag from the weight of the shower water, Kylo’s leggings now looked like they were painted right onto his skin.

The hands resting at Hux’ waist tightened a little as Kylo sat forward. “Oh no. You’ll have to help me take these off now. How tragic.”

Hux gave Kylo a look that was supposed to suggest that he wasn’t having any of this nonsense, but Hux knew the flush running down his chest was giving him away.

He still harrumphed on his way out of Kylo’s lap, determined to maintain as much of his facade as he could.

Kylo just smirked at him and raised his hips.

“You’re a lot of help then!” Hux griped. He wriggled his fingers into the waistband with just a little more force than strictly necessary and pulled.

The first pull dragged the leggings to mid thigh, revealing that Ren wore nothing underneath- a fact that was emphasised by the unexpectedly meaty slap of his cock springing free and bouncing off his abs.

“Bloody hell.”

“What? I know you’ve seen it before.”

Hux waved one helpless hand at the… well, frankly, the monstrosity currently curving up toward Kylo’s belly.

“There’s such a thing as perspective!” He said once he’d finally remembered the word. Turning his eyes back to the job at hand Hux went back to tugging at Kylo’s leggings. “The camera is always down here, focused at the other end of your legs, it’s not… Oh.”

He trailed off, the now empty leggings- and the socks that had been pulled off with them- resting on his thighs, just above where Ren’s feet were planted.

They were perfect. 

Hux reached for them, realised his hands were shaking, then stopped and clenched his fists so hard he was almost sure his nails had broken the skin. Even in this half rinsed state they were too beautiful to touch.

Anxiety was rising in his throat. Hux had never actually indulged in this desire. Not properly. 

He’d tried with Dopheld, he really had, but the difference in rank was too much. Fear of exposure held him back. One too many embarrassed fumblings and Hux had relegated that relationship to another casual hook up. Besides they’d both approached the kink from the same angle. Like Hux, Dopheld wanted to worship not  _ be  _ worshipped. 

And oh what an altar he'd been worshipping at…

Awkwardly Hux turned in place, reaching for the shelf of bathing products. It was hard to see with the shower spray directly in his face, and the bottles were just out of reach.

The correct bottle wobbled for a moment then dropped into his outstretched hand. No,  _ flew _ .

He turned back to Ren with an expression that was probably both impressed and incredulous. At least Kylo had the decency to look slightly chagrined.

“Is that what you usually use the Force for?” Hux asked quietly as he thumbed open the bottle. “Sex tricks?”

The question ended in a squeak as  _ something  _ drifted down over his arse and dipped inward to press against his hole.

Kylo winked at him.

“Bloody hell.”

“Sit up. Let's take these off,” Kylo said, his foot drifting up to tug at the edge of Hux’ briefs with pleasantly flexible toes.

Hux had barely lifted his backside when the same Force sensation that was still teasing him pulled his underwear down to his knees. It was an effort of will not to cover himself.

He wasn't small, not in the slightest, but compared to Kylo… well…

Kylo’s foot slid back up his thigh and Hux forgot all about anything else. It really was gorgeous.

The scent of spices Hux would never have the chance to taste filled the steamy air as he poured what was probably a full days salary worth of soap into his hand. This at least was worth it.

He drew Kylo’s foot into his lap and set to work. 

Hux let his mind unravel as he mapped the planes of it with reverential detail. 

The weight of it, the firm tendons above, the tense muscles below. 

The way the toes flex around his fingers.

The soft groans when he massaged away the knots and kinks. 

Precise. 

Methodical.

He was a perfectionist after all. 

Satisfied at last with the job he’d done Hux raised the foot to his lips.

Kylo moaned at the first kiss against his tarsal bones and by the time Hux had progressed all the way down to his toes there were tremors running up his leg in waves. 

What a view Hux had from his place on the floor. 

Kylo was back to gripping the edge of the seat, head thrown back and chest flushed under the shower spray. His cock was bobbing with every breath, darkly flushed liked Hux had been edging him for hours and if it weren’t for the water Hux just knew there would have been streaks of precum all over his belly. 

He wondered if he could get Kylo to come untouched. Dopheld had never managed it, not on camera at least…

Hux kissed his way across to the smallest toe and nipped lightly until Kylo raised his head. No wonder he wore a mask with a face as open and soulful as that. 

Kylo had been biting his lip until his mouth was almost as flushed and swollen as his cock. Which- now they were glittering with spit and water- was exactly what they looked like they were made to suck. 

Speaking of which…

Hux held eye contact as he drew the toe properly into his mouth and sucked hard. He knew his own mouth was one of his best features, and he’d spent years perfecting his oral technique. 

From the way Kylo moaned and arched his back the skill was definitely transferable.

He treated each toe to the same lavish attention in turn, pausing between each to lap over the ball of Kylo’s foot and letting the spit smear over his chin. His hair was hanging in heavy strands around his face, the gel finally defeated by the shower. He must look debauched. 

Suddenly Kylo’s other foot was in his lap, pressing his cock up against his stomach while his balls were trapped beneath the heel. 

He hadn’t realised how close he was until he glanced down and realised Kylo’s foot hid him entirely. 

One last wriggle of Kylo’s toes over the head was all it took.

Hux came with a groan and a shudder, his free hand holding Kylo’s foot in place while his hips bucked against that surprisingly soft sole. His eyes had slipped closed but he felt the slick texture of cum leak between Kylo’s toes. 

Fuck that felt amazing... If he hadn’t just come…

“Oh, Kylo.” He hadn’t meant to say that outloud. Definitely not with that amount of feeling.

Kylo jerked. 

Hux opened his eyes just in time to watch the first spurt of cum splatter against Kylo’s abs before the shower rinsed it away again. 

He stared enthralled as Kylo twitched through his orgasm, absently pressing soft kisses to the sole he still held up against his lips. Kylo really was unfairly beautiful, bitten lips dropping open around ever gasp. The videos had nothing on the real thing. Hiding his face really was a crime.

It was Kylo who seemed to come back to reality first. A heavy sigh shuddered through his chest before his foot was gently reclaimed from Hux’ hand. 

His first instinct was to snatch it back, but Kylo wriggled his other foot again, sending a jolt through Hux’ oversensitive cock. 

That foot was still in his lap, still trapping cum as a damp mess against his crotch. 

With a roll of his eyes Hux shook his head and shuffled back a little. The change in position sent sensation rushing back to his legs which immediately began to register complaints. His knees were aching from so long on the hard floor but his shins and toes were on fire. 

Still, this was more important. 

Hux reached for the soap again and gently took hold of Kylo’s ankle. He was just memorising the sight of his cum smeared over that pale skin when Kylo coughed.

“You don’t have to,” Kylo muttered, looking away from Hux like the tile by his head was fascinating. “Clean up I mean. I can… Ah fuck that’s good!”

Hux flexed his thumbs in the arch of Kylo’s foot again and smirked up at the writhing figure on the bench. “You don’t want me to stop, and I don’t want to stop, so…”

“Dopheld doesn’t…”

Working up a brisk lather Hux massaged Kylo’s feet as firmly as he dared. “He doesn’t, does he? But he’s not here.” 

They lapsed into silence, Hux focused on the task and Kylo focused on watching him. 

When he’d watched the videos he’d always wondered what the aftercare would be like, but he’d only imagined the things he’d do for the model. All of it was as satisfying as he’d hoped - the soft slickness of the lotion he massaged into Kylo’s feet and the sighs at each kiss he placed against the pattern of moles up those strong legs, but he hadn’t expected what happened when he reached Kylo’s hip.

Hux was completely surprised by the delicate press of fingertips lifting his face to meet Kylo’s lips.

The long slow kisses that followed. 

The almost solemn way Kylo pulled him back into his lap. 

Who knew how long they sat there under the spray while Kylo delicately washed his hair and mapped every inch of his skin with waterlogged fingertips, but the water finally turned cold. 

“We should get out,” Kylo said quietly against his lips like he was hoping not to be heard. “I should get a droid to bring me more clothes so I can go back to my quarters.”

“While I agree that a droid should be summoned to cremate the rags you insist on wearing, I really can’t agree with the rest of your idea. It’s far too late, you should stay here.”

Kylo gave an inelegant snort. “And to think I’d imagined you being  _ nice  _ in the afterglow.” He turned off the shower with a wave of one hand while the other helped Hux to stand. 

It was embarrassing how wobbly his legs were after all that time, so Hux covered it the only way he knew how. He crossed his arms over his chest and stalked out of the refresher like there was any dignity in his tottering naked steps. 

“I invited you to stay, didn’t I? I  _ am _ being nice.” Hux almost gasped when a warm towel suddenly wrapped around his shoulders followed by Kylo’s wonderfully solid arms, but he managed to keep the pout on his face. But only just. “Wait, what do you mean ‘ _ you _ imagined me’?!?”

But Kylo just shut him up with another kiss.


End file.
